


can't buy me, love

by dorky (dorcas_gustine)



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Captain America is</i> not <i>a slut for charity.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	can't buy me, love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo/profile)[**cliche_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo/) , for the prompt: Auctions/Slavefic.
> 
> Betaed by [](http://valtyr.livejournal.com/profile)[**valtyr**](http://valtyr.livejournal.com/)

"I bought you fair and square," were Tony's first words as soon as they reached the living room. He finished the job on his already loosened tie and tossed it over the back of the sofa.

Tony offered him a smug grin before sitting down, his arms resting on the back of the sofa.

"Strange," Steve said, coming to stand in front of him, hands in his pockets. "And here I thought slavery was abolished quite some time ago in this country."

Tony didn't comment on that, he just stared up at Steve, expectantly.

Steve waited for him to elaborate, but when after a few moments nothing came, he raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

"Water?" Tony said, accompanying his words with a gesture that suggested Steve should have guessed the obvious by himself. "For your thirsty master?"

Steve rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. "Get your own water," he snorted.

Tony twisted around to face him. "That's not proper slave-boy behavior," he commented with a mock-serious tone.

"File a complaint, then," Steve replied. "Be sure to address it _before_ 1865."

"I think I'll just punish you for your insolent conduct," Tony replied seriously, but when Steve met his eyes they were shining with laughter.

"Oh for-" Steve sighed. "Do you intend to drag this thing out more than necessary?"

"Hey, I spent good money on you, Mister," Tony replied.

Steve shook his head and got up.

"And I'm sure the victims of past, present and future supervillain attacks are all very grateful to you," he shouted back at Tony over his shoulder, as he went to fetch a glass of water - two slices of lemon, _lots_ of ice - for Tony.

"Here you go," he said a minute later, presenting the glass to Tony.

Tony glanced at the glass and then up at Steve; he didn't make any move to take it. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked finally.

Steve stared at him.

"Here's your drink, _Master_ ," Tony said. "Although I'm inclined to allow 'Sir'."

Steve snorted. "Oh, that's very magnanimous of you."

Tony arched an eyebrow. " _Sir_ ," he said, then he sighed dramatically. "Really, this insubordination is rather unbecoming."

Steve felt his mouth twitch and barely kept it under control. "I guess you'll just have to punish me," he countered. " _Sir_."

Tony's eyes trailed up and down his body, lingering in all the interesting - and _interested_ \- places. Steve's Army uniform, comfortable until now, become suddenly too warm and itchy.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something," Tony said finally, stressing his words with an exaggerated leer.

"Mr. Stark," Steve said in the most solemn voice he could muster under the circumstances, "do you actually think that Captain America is some sort of slut for charity?"

Tony contemplated the nails of his left hand as if they were the most interesting spectacle in the world. "Those lovely old ladies seemed to think that," he said nonchalantly, before looking up at Steve with a grin.

Very calmly, Steve sank his fingers in the glass of water he'd fetched for Tony and took hold of some ice.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked slowly.

In answer to that, Steve chucked an ice-chip at Tony's forehead. It struck true, hitting dead center between his eyebrows.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed, startled. "Ow."

Not deterred in the least, his freedom hanging in the balance, Steve pelted him with ice-chips. It took two artillery assaults for Tony to finally spring into action. He tackled Steve around the waist, but by then the floor was scattered with ice-chips and slippery with the water that had sloshed out from the glass Steve was still holding in his hand.

They slipped and crashed to the floor, Steve absorbing most of the impact as Tony landed on top of him. Tony had a slice of lemon stuck in his hair, just above his left ear. Steve plucked it out with excessive care and they stared at it, wide-eyed, for a long moment before dissolving in a fit of laughter.

"Hey," Tony said breathlessly, crawling up his body until they were face to face.

"Hey," Steve replied. "Sir."


End file.
